Demasiado joven para ser padre
by Elenear28
Summary: Gale Hawthorne tuvo que crecer demasiado aprisa después de la muerte de su padre. Con catorce años y tres niños que alimentar, las opciones en el Doce eran limitadas. ¿Cómo seguir siendo un niño cuando te importa tanto el bienestar de los demás? Historia para el reto especial de San Valentín/Día Blanco "¿Qué significa el amor?" del foro "El diente de león".
**Disclaimer: los personajes y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto especial de San Valentín/Día de Blanco "¿Qué significa el amor?" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Personaje asignado: Gale Hawthorne**

 **Concepto: Entrega**

* * *

 **Demasiado joven para ser padre**

 **.I.**

No hay ataúd.

No puedo dejar de pensar en eso mientras sostengo a Vick, que se ha aferrado a mis piernas como si la vida le fuera en ello. Mi hermano es demasiado pequeño para tener cinco años, producto de nuestra alimentación limitada, pero es fuerte y sus pequeños dedos me hacen daño, aunque lo sostengo cerca de todas formas porque no soy tan cruel como para apartarlo.

No ha derramado ni una lágrima desde que nos dieron la noticia. Supongo que es demasiado joven para entender que papá no va a volver, pero todas formas supongo que es capaz de captar la atmósfera de tristeza que nos rodea y por eso siente miedo. Volteo a verlo por un segundo y él alza la mirada por un instante antes de devolver su atención al escenario, sus ojos grises lucen enormes en su rostro pálido mientras ve al hombre rubio y algo robusto que se para frente al podio de madera ennegrecida por el polvo del carbón.

Mi hermano pequeño no llora, pero no es como si pudiera juzgarlo, pues yo tampoco he sido capaz de derramar ni una sola lágrima desde que sucedió. Estoy demasiado enfadado como para llorar. Es como si hubiese construido una presa, una grande y fuerte, que se encarga de mantener la tristeza al otro lado. Porque tengo que ser fuerte por los demás. Estoy seguro de que en el momento en que me permita llorar, Rory, Vick y mamá tampoco podrán resistirlo. Tengo que ser fuerte por ellos.

El alcalde está de pie sobre la tarima que normalmente se utiliza para la Cosecha, pero aún es pronto para eso. La Gira de la Victoria acaba de terminar y aún faltan otros seis meses para que empiecen los Juegos. Veo sus labios moverse, de manera lenta, pausada, casi monótona... Con su traje a la medida y el pañuelo a juego con su corbata, no tardo ni un minuto en decidir que lo odio. No porque me haya hecho nada, sino porque él está vivo y mi padre no.

Hay una niña, uno o dos años menor que yo, sentada en una silla en diagonal a él. Su hija. Creo que su nombre es Madge y vamos a la misma escuela, ella un par de años por debajo de mí. Trae un vestido negro, de algún material brillante y sin duda caro. El tipo de ropa que mi futura hermana nunca podrá usar. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y unos gruesos tirabuzones rubios caen hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos azules se deslizan de un lado a otro entre la pequeña multitud que rodea la tarima. No hemos venido muchos. Las familias rotas por el accidente y unas cuantas personas más, pero Madge Undersee parece realmente intimidada, ya sea por tener que estar ahí arriba, donde posiblemente todos la estamos juzgando o porque le tiene miedo a las "salvajes" familias de la Veta que la rodean.

La odio también.

Un sollozo me hace girar la cabeza y veo a Rory aferrándose a la falda de mi madre, mientras sus manos recorren su abultado vientre de arriba abajo. Lo ha estado haciendo mucho desde hace tres días, cuando empezaron a sonar las alarmas que anunciaban el accidente en las minas. Supongo que con tanta muerte rodeándonos, le hace sentirse más tranquilo el saber que nuestra hermana está sana y salva dentro de mamá.

—Se sigue moviendo— susurra mi hermano y mi madre desliza una mano protectora sobre su barriga.

—¡Shhh! —dice con suavidad antes de atraer a Rory más cerca y acomodar sus rizos oscuros con los dedos.

A nuestras espaldas, una mujer empieza a llorar. Me giro y veo a una chica de la Veta sostener a una niña rubia y fulminar a la mujer con la mirada. La chica y yo podríamos pasar por hermanos: la misma piel aceitunada, el cabello negro y los ojos grises. Las similitudes no son nada demasiado impresionante, en la Veta casi todos nos parecemos. La niña que sostiene, por otro lado, debe ser más o menos de la edad de Rory y hace un puchero mientras gruesos lagrimones se deslizan en silencio por sus mejillas pálidas. Tiene unos rizos dorados recogidos en dos trenzas y sus ojos azules están enrojecidos por el llanto. Me pregunto si serán medias hermanas, porque no guardan el mismo parecido que tenemos mis hermanos y yo.

—No llores, Prim— le susurra la chica antes de abrazarla—. Te prometo que vamos a estar bien— pero mientras lo dice su mirada se desliza, asustada, por el rostro de su madre, que continúa sollozando con fuerza.

Decido que lo mejor será ignorarlas, así que me giro hacia el escenario e imito los movimientos de mamá acomodando el cabello de Vick, como si con ese simple gesto pudiese arreglarlo todo.

El alcalde termina el discurso que no he estado escuchando y entonces llega el momento más horrible de la ceremonia:

—Y ahora, para honrar el sacrificio de los Hijos de Panem, procederemos a entregar la Medalla al Valor.

La Medalla al Valor. La forma ridícula del Capitolio de demostrar que no somos basura para ellos. Le entregarán una a cada familia que perdió a un miembro en la explosión. Ocho en total.

Nos llaman usando el nombre del familiar muerto. La chica sube cuando llaman a un sujeto apellido Everdeen. Sus pequeños hombros están encorvados y desde que sube al escenario hasta que vuelve a su lugar, no despega los ojos del suelo. Sus pequeñas manos se aferran a la caja negra en donde se encuentra la medalla dorada y la niña rubia se aferra a ella con la misma desesperación con que lo hace Rory con mi madre.

Llaman a alguien más y luego viene mi turno:

―Isaiah Hawthorne ―el nombre de papá, dicho como uno más en la lista, aviva el odio que siento hacia el alcalde.

No pueden haber más de quince metros desde el punto en que estoy parado hasta el lugar en donde se supone que tengo que recibir la medalla de manos del alcalde, sin embargo la distancia parece alargarse y alargarse.

Vick se aferra a mis piernas y yo debo sujetarlo de sus delgados hombros y pasárselo a mamá.

Mis pies parecen de plomo mientras empiezo a caminar.

Cuando llego al escenario la niña rubia, la hija del alcalde, me dedica una sonrisa que supongo tiene el objetivo de infundirme ánimos, pero es como si en su lugar me hubiese dado una bofetada. Aparto la mirada de ella, frunzo el ceño y avanzo hasta que mis manos se cierran alrededor de la estúpida caja que me dan como un débil reemplazo de mi padre.

―El Capitolio aprecia su sacrificio― dice el alcalde Undersee y a pesar de que mi sangre bulle para que le responda con alguna grosería que posiblemente me valdría al menos un par de horas en la estación de los Agentes de Paz, me muerdo la lengua, porque ahora no solo soy responsable de mí mismo sino que tengo dos niños, muy pronto tres, que alimentar.

Soy demasiado joven para ser padre y, sin embargo, la responsabilidad se alza ante mí, como una montaña que no puedo rodear.

Volteo la cabeza y veo a mi familia desde arriba. Vick y Rory sujetándose con fuerza de mi madre mientras ella me dedica una sonrisa, suave como una caricia, a pesar de que sé que debe estar tan destrozada por dentro como la mujer Everdeen que ha caído de rodillas en el suelo y no deja de llorar.

Ahí, de pie, me juro a mí mismo que no permitiré que mi familia se caiga a pedazos.

 **.II.**

―¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Me congelo en la puerta, acomodando la mochila sobre mi hombro antes de girarme para encarar a mi madre.

―¿Afuera?

Ella está sentada frente a la mesa, con los pies subidos sobre una de las sillas.

―¿Otra vez te duelen las piernas? ―pregunto con fingida inocencia mientras me acerco un par de pasos hacia ella.

Ella me dedica una sonrisa.

―No intentes cambiar el tema, Gale― dice con suavidad―. Es solo que Posy cada vez está más preparada para salir― dice mientras recorre su vientre con una mano.

―Pero aún es pronto.

―No te preocupes, cielo. Estaremos listos cuando lo haga. Volviendo al tema ¿a dónde vas?

Mis ojos se dirigen automáticamente al piso.

―¿Gale?

―Al Edificio de Justicia.

―¿A qué?

―A apuntarme para recibir teselas.

―Aún no se nos acaba el dinero que nos dieron. Es algo pronto para eso.

Agito la cabeza.

―Lo sé. Pero Posy podría llegar pronto, así que…

Mi madre estira los brazos y me sujeta del brazo, acercándome hacia su pecho.

―Aún no― dice mientras me besa en la mejilla y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

―Espera hasta que Posy haya llegado― me dice―. Y tal vez incluso entonces ni siquiera sea necesario.

―Mamá…

―Ten fe― me dice antes de volver a besarme―. En cuanto Posy llegue, conseguiré un empleo.

―¿En qué? ―le digo yo y mi voz suena con tanta dureza que tengo miedo de despertar a mis hermanos―. Vas a tener un bebé que cuidar ¿recuerdas? ―digo bajando un poco el tono.

Ella no parece molesta por el hecho de que yo básicamente acabo de decir que es incapaz de cumplir con lo que acaba de ofrecer.

―Te sorprendería ver lo que una madre es capaz de lograr por sus hijos, Gale ―dice ella con suavidad―. Vuelve a la cama.

―No. Haré esto.

―No te estoy diciendo que no puedes ayudar― dice ella sin perder la compostura―. Estoy diciendo que justo ahora no lo necesitamos. No me sirve de nada que empieces a cargar con esa responsabilidad desde ahora. Sé un niño, Gale. Sé un niño por tanto tiempo como puedas. Aún y cuando solo sea por unas cuantas semanas más.

Pero ya no soy un niño, dejé de serlo el día en que papá murió, el mismo día en que me convertí en el padre sustituto de tres niños, uno aún en camino.

Un nudo apretado se forma en mi garganta y de repente ya no puedo seguir reprimiendo las lágrimas.

―Mamá…

Y la presa se revienta, dejando a su paso un camino de destrucción, derribando los cimientos de todo lo que soy y dejándome vacío.

Lloro, por primera vez en semanas y siento como toda la fuerza que había conseguido conjurar parece abandonarme. Mis rodillas se vuelven de gelatina y de no ser por mamá, seguramente habría terminado en el suelo.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué dejo que ella me consuele a mí en lugar de ser fuerte para ella?

A mamá no parece importarle. De alguna manera consigue subirme en su regazo, a pesar de que soy demasiado grande para eso y aún y cuando Posy se interpone entre nosotros, mi cabeza termina apoyada sobre el cuerpo cálido de mi madre y sus palabras consiguen lo imposible: por primera vez desde que murió papá y aún y cuando sé que no durará mucho, no me siento enfadado.

 **.III.**

No vuelvo a llorar después de eso, pero el día en que Posy cumple su primera semana de vida y estoy razonablemente seguro de que mi hermana no morirá como lo hacen tantos recién nacidos en el Doce, vuelvo a tomar la mochila. Esta vez, mi madre no intenta detenerme cuando me ve salir temprano.

Supongo que ya se ha dado cuenta de que me necesita tanto como yo la necesito a ella.

La fila para pedir las teselas es corta, solo tres o cuatro personas por delante de mí, la mayoría son niños de la Veta que supongo acaban de cumplir los doce años. Casi todos los niños en la zona más pobre del Doce hacen eso, vivimos ansiosos por llegar a la edad en que podemos apuntarnos para más papeletas en los Juegos si a cambio de eso recibimos algo de comida adicional.

Somos como perros recibiendo desperdicios… Inclusive un par de ellos está con alguno de sus padres, lo que probablemente significa que no fue su idea el solicitar más papeletas…

Yo soy una rareza. A pesar de nuestra pobreza, a mis catorce años recién cumplidos, esta es la primera vez que hago esto. Papá no permitía que tomara teselas. Pero papá ya no está aquí.

—¿Cuántas? —la voz de la mujer me hace dar un respingo, sin embargo cruzo los brazos frente a mi pecho y enderezo la espalda, tratando de verme tan alto como sea posible.

—Cinco.

No sé si le parecen muchas o no. Ella se limita a extraer cinco tiquetes amarillos de un rollo.

—Nombre.

—Gale Hawthorne.

Ella empieza a pulsar diferentes teclas en un aparato sobre el escritorio y en la pantalla aparece un aviso: cinco papeletas adicionales para el próximo sorteo para los Juegos del Hambre. Una por cada miembro de mi familia.

Siento mi boca secarse y, solo por un segundo, pienso en decirle que he cambiado de opinión, pero entonces recuerdo a Posy llorando por el hambre, porque si mamá no se alimenta bien, no puede alimentarla a ella. Y últimamente tenemos tan poco para comer que apenas si alcanza para que Vick y Rory coman un par de veces al día, mientras que mamá y yo lo hacemos una vez. Aprieto los tiquetes dentro de mi puño, arrugándolos un poco en las puntas.

—En la siguiente estación puedes retirar la ración de este mes.

―Uno de mis hermanos es un bebé― le suelto a la mujer.

Ella levanta la vista de la pantalla y parpadea. Digita algo más y me da un papel de color rosa pálido.

―Te darán algo de leche en polvo con eso.

No me sonríe ni parece particularmente afectada. Se limita a cumplir con su trabajo y yo acomodo la mochila sobre mi hombro y me dirijo a la ventanilla.

Me dan cuatro raciones de aceite y cereales y a Posy le dan el equivalente, supongo, en un polvo blanquecino que debe revolverse con agua tibia.

―Puedes agregarle azúcar, si quieres― dice la mujer al otro lado de la ventana mientras yo acomodo la comida dentro de la mochila. Me desanima un poco el hecho de que ésta ni siquiera parece llena a rebosar, pero servirá de algo. Y dentro de un mes, podré volver por más. No me molesto en decirle a la mujer que el azúcar es demasiado costosa como para que siquiera me plantee la posibilidad de seguir su consejo.

―Este es tu libro de raciones― dice la mujer mientras estampa un sello que dice "ENTREGADO" con tinta roja, ella coloca su firma encima, validando el documento―. Cada día 20 puedes venir aquí y te entregaremos las raciones y te pondremos esto―dice ella―. Si lo pierdes, debes reportarlo cuanto antes porque cualquiera podría reclamar tus porciones y no nos hacemos responsables. ¿Entendido?

―No lo perderé― digo alzando la barbilla.

Ella no me responde, ya ocupándose de otro chico que ha decidido venderle el alma al diablo con tal de tener algo que comer esta noche.

Sin embargo cuando veo como el rostro de mamá se ilumina al sacar la comida del bolso, siento que todo ha valido la pena.

 **.IV.**

Las teselas ayudan, pero no son suficientes.

En cuanto Posy se encuentra lo suficientemente fuerte, mamá sale un día, con mi hermana sujeta de su pecho con un extraño cargador que ha hecho con una sábana vieja y se marcha durante todo el día. Me deja a mí a cargo de mis hermanos. Es un sábado, así que hoy no hay escuela. Rory y Vick se acuestan sobre sus estómagos y juegan con los pocos juguetes que tenemos. Le he regalado a Rory un pequeño tren de madera que hice hace un par de años con la ayuda de papá y Vick lo observa con sus grandes ojos grises cargados de envidia.

Mamá regresa cuando el sol desaparecido en el horizonte, con mi hermana dormida sobre su pecho y una gran canasta entre sus manos. Luce agotada, más que de costumbre, pero su rostro tiene una gran sonrisa.

―¿Qué es eso? ―pregunta Rory mientras se levanta a toda prisa y se inclina sobre el borde de la canasta― ¿Ropa? ¿Tenemos ropa nueva?

Mamá le sonríe.

―No, cielo. Eso es el nuevo trabajo de mami.

―¿Vas a vender ropa? ―pregunta mi hermano curioso.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

―No. Mi trabajo es lavarla y plancharla. La mayoría es de un par de tenderos, aunque tenemos unos cuantos uniformes de los Agentes de Paz y unos vestidos muy monos de la hija del alcalde― dice ella sacando uno y estirándolo.

Veo la mezcla de encaje y telas brillantes con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Y para qué necesita ella algo así? No es como si fuera a lugares muy bonitos.

―No seas grosero, Gale― dice mi madre mientras pone a Posy en la desvencijada cuna que Vick, Rory y yo usamos en algún momento―. No está mal que quiera lucir linda para ir a la escuela.

Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que con lo que debe costar cualquiera de esos vestidos, seguramente nosotros podríamos comer por un par de semanas. La idea de robarlo pasa fugazmente por mi mente, pero la descarto de inmediato porque ¿a quién podría vendérselo? Además, en definitiva el perder la ropa de sus clientes no es precisamente la mejor carta de presentación para mi madre.

―¿Qué hay de comer? ―pregunta Vick y con eso queda zanjada la discusión.

―En un momento cenaremos― promete mamá y observa la canasta con ropa sucia como si fuera su propio milagro personal.

 **.V.**

Tomo la decisión una noche, mientras veo como mamá venda sus dedos despellejados. El agua en invierno es tan fría que sus manos se destrozan cuando lava la ropa.

Trabaja por horas y horas y aun así, estamos teniendo muchas dificultades para llegar al final del mes.

Soy demasiado joven para empezar a trabajar en las minas, donde exigen un mínimo de dieciocho años para meterte en la planilla del Capitolio y quienes se arriesgan a trabajar al margen de la ley, pueden encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de no recibir paga todos los meses. Me he sentido tentado, de vez en cuando, pero no vale la pena arriesgar mi vida en un trabajo tan peligroso si resulta que podría acabar sin nada.

―¿Te ayudo? ―Rory no espera la respuesta y empieza a envolver torpemente los dedos de mamá en pedazos de tela limpia. Ella le sonríe con tanta alegría que me parece increíble que después de todo lo que hemos pasado ella aún tenga esa capacidad. Yo ya la he perdido.

El resultado final no es tan prolijo como el que suele obtener mi madre, pero ella lo envuelve en un apretado abrazo que solo se disuelve cuando Posy empieza a llorar en la habitación.

Mamá envía a Rory a la cama, besándolo varias veces en las mejillas y la nariz y luego se marcha a arrullar a Posy.

Es mientras la escucho cantarle en voz baja que decido que, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, debo ayudar a mi familia.

 **.VI.**

La oportunidad llega un día, de la manera menos esperada.

Estoy en la Pradera, el campo desastrado que separa la Veta de la alambrada, nuestra única protección de los animales silvestres que viven en el bosque.

El Hombre Cabra, el viejo de la Veta que con un rebaño de cabras, me había pedido que lo ayudara a construir un bebedero para sus animales. A cambio, me había prometido un litro de leche, un lujo que mi familia llevaba meses sin poder permitirse.

Estaba terminando de martillear las tablas y rellenando las grietas con barro para que el agua no se filtrara cuando sucedió: un pájaro cayó en diagonal, desde el bosque hasta el suelo, justo a mis pies.

Me quedé observando la bola emplumada por unos segundos. Sus plumas, de un ceniciento color rojizo se encontraban húmedas y una mancha de un rojo más brillante se extendía desde la base de su ala derecha hacia su pecho. Algo, la había herido. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si estuviera intentando desesperadamente hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones.

Me arrodillé a su lado y la sostuve entre mis dedos. Yo nunca había sentido el menor interés por aprender a sanar e inclusive mientras su sangre, de un rojo brillante, me mojaba los dedos, no era el deseo de salvar a aquella criatura lo que me carcomía por dentro… Lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras la veía luchar entre la vida y la muerte era que había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que habíamos comido carne.

Tal vez aquel ser no tuviera demasiada, pero estaba seguro de que un solo bocado podía realmente marcar la diferencia.

Mis dedos se dirigieron a su cabeza, el ave me miró con un solo ojo de color naranja y se sacudió un poco, como si de alguna manera supiera lo que estaba por venir para él… Y entonces empujé con el pulgar y rompí su cuello.

Grité algo al Hombre Cabra, algo así como que volvería más tarde y salí corriendo hacia casa.

Mamá estaba en la cocina, agregando más agua a la sopa que habíamos cenado la noche anterior con los pedazos de verdura casi podrida que habíamos comprado la noche anterior después de regatear mucho con el verdulero. La verdura fresca también estaba fuera de los límites de lo que podíamos permitirnos.

A pesar de lo cerca que me encontraba, llegué sin aliento ante mamá, agitando el ave con una mano y con la sonrisa más ancha que había podido esbozar en meses.

Ni siquiera pude hacer salir las palabras. Me limité a dejar mi presa frente a ella y me regodeé en la expresión de su rostro ante el inusual regalo.

Yo había traído un cadáver a casa, sí, pero significaba mucho más que eso, para ella y para mí. Significaba el nacimiento de la esperanza. Significaba que aún y cuando fuera demasiado joven para poder trabajar, yo no era un inútil.

Esa noche, con los pedazos de carne flotando alegremente en la sopa y mis hermanos riendo alrededor de la mesa, me di cuenta de que la promesa que había hecho el día del funeral, el no dejar que mi familia se cayera a pedazos, era más fuerte que nunca.

 **.VII.**

Con el corazón golpeándome dolorosamente las costillas, esperé entre la alta maleza de la Pradera a que los Agentes de Paz terminaran su ronda. No venían al límite del distrito con mucha frecuencia: dos veces al día con más de seis horas entre una patrulla y otra, aunque claro, yo solo tengo un par si quiero ir a la escuela antes de que alguien note mi ausencia.

Las rodillas me tiemblan un poco cuando me enderezo, una vez que los veo alejarse en dirección a la Veta.

Echo a correr, temeroso de que si me tomo las cosas con calma, acabaré acobardándome. Encuentro la zona de la alambrada que tiene la base floja y me detengo un momento para escuchar con atención, de manera que no vaya a rostizarme por error al tocar el metal electrificado.

Igual que las otras veces que he venido a vigilar, la cerca metálica se encuentra apagada.

Colgando de mi espalda traigo un morral con un par de metros de cuerda, un cuchillo que he tratado de afilar tanto como he podido usando una piedra y una resortera que he construido con la rama de un árbol. No es mucho, pero tendrá que servir. No pienso volver a casa con las manos vacías.

Lanzo una mirada sobre mi hombro, solo para asegurarme de que no hay nadie curioseando por ahí, pero es demasiado temprano, el sol ni siquiera ha salido y aún faltan un par de horas para que empiecen los turnos en las minas o la escuela. Muevo hacia un lado el tubo de la cerca y me acuesto sobre mi estómago. Me deslizo con cuidado de no ir a enredar mi cabello con el alambre suelto y me arrastro utilizando los brazos.

Una vez que estoy al otro lado, en el bosque, tomo aire con fuerza.

Lo he hecho.

 **.VIII.**

Cruzar la alambrada resulta lo más fácil. Una vez del otro lado, esperaba encontrar los animales pronto, pero me alejo al menos doscientos metros sin ver ni rastro de ningún otro ser vivo.

Mi boca se siente seca, como si hubiese metido la lengua en un arenero y ya no me siento tan seguro de mi plan.

Me preocupa la posibilidad de girar hacia la izquierda o la derecha, porque no estoy seguro de poder encontrar el camino de regreso, así que sigo caminando en línea recta hasta que me canso y decido sentarme en un tronco caído.

Tomo aire, intentando calmarme, pero en cuanto levanto la cabeza me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy seguro de por donde he venido.

El pánico me atenaza la garganta y por un momento me imagino a los agentes de paz entrando en nuestra casa para saber por qué no he ido a la escuela. A mamá pálida, porque ella también ignora la respuesta a esa pregunta. A Posy, Rory y Vick llorando de hambre. A mi madre celebrando otro funeral sin ataúd…

No… No importa lo que tenga que hacer, me encargaré de cuidar de ellos.

Me levanto, con las manos convertidas en puños y respiro profundamente antes de inspeccionar las cosas a mí alrededor otra vez. Giro sobre mis pies, rotando 360°, observando con cuidado cada detalle hasta que reparo en que hay tallos quebrados y hojas pisoteadas en una sola dirección, así que sin duda he venido por ahí.

Me quedo quieto, observando el camino que me llevará de vuelta a la alambrada, de regreso al Distrito Doce, en donde el hambre y la miseria forman parte de cada día.

No puedo volver con las manos vacías.

En lugar de regresar sobre mis pasos saco el cuchillo de la mochila y marco el tronco de un árbol con una enorme equis, de manera que me sirva para orientarme. Me parece extraño no haber visto a ningún animal desde que entré, pero eso se debe, posiblemente, a que no suelen estar muy cerca del borde.

El sol ha empezado a colarse entre el dosel de los árboles y sé que solo me quedan unos pocos minutos antes de tener que regresar para ir a la escuela antes de que noten mi ausencia.

Elijo una dirección al azar y empiezo a caminar. Me detengo cada cierto tiempo para marcar un árbol, de manera que tanto verdor no resulte tan confuso, pero o no hay animales aquí o he tenido muy mala suerte.

Una rama cruje cuando me paro sobre ella y a mis oídos suena como un disparo al aire.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que he estado haciendo demasiado ruido desde que entré al bosque y que ha sido, sin duda, eso lo que ha mantenido a cualquier potencial presa alejada.

Observo mis pies con el ceño fruncido y me esfuerzo por ver por donde camino. No moviendo un pie hasta que el otro ha aterrizado con suavidad en el suelo.

Entonces un aleteo llega a mis oídos. Levanto la cabeza y veo a un pajarillo, más pequeño que una paloma, posarse sobre una rama. El pulso me late en la garganta cuando tomo una de las piedras, del tamaño de una canica, con la que he llenado mis bolsillos. La coloco en la resortera e inhalo profundamente, mientras trato de apuntar. Él pájaro voltea a verme, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, como si tratara de entender lo que hace un humano en su bosque.

No sabe que soy una amenaza, no hay cazadores en estos bosques.

Suelto la piedra que vuela, formando un amplio arco y se estrella contra el tronco del árbol, al menos a treinta centímetros de su blanco. El pájaro agita sus alas y se pierde en el cielo y yo maldigo, en un tono tan alto que me llega el rumor de otro batir de alas. Otra presa que se pierde por hoy.

Arrojo la resortera contra el suelo y me paso las manos por el cabello, sintiéndome frustrado.

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió practicar mi puntería antes de venir aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que los animales consideren esta zona lo suficientemente segura como para regresar?

Lo he arruinado y sé que, al menos por hoy, no podré ver a mamá sonreír mientras se llena la barriga con algo de comida decente.

 **.IX.**

Practico durante días con la resortera, pero mi puntería, aunque mejora un poco, no llega a ser perfecta.

Vick hace la inocente pregunta, una noche cualquiera: ¿cuándo volveremos a comer carne?

Mamá le responde con cariño que la última vez se trató de una "ocasión especial" y mi hermano infla las mejillas y continúa comiéndose una avena grumosa con el ceño fruncido. Escuchamos como su cuchara raspa insistentemente el fondo de su plato, aunque la comida se ha acabado. Como de todas formas no soy capaz de seguir comiendo, le paso mi pato y él se come alegremente los restos de la pasta grisácea.

Mamá me observa con los labios convertidos en una fina línea, pero no es capaz de decirme nada. Por la noche, cuando nos vamos a la cama, me da un abrazo particularmente largo y me besa en lo alto de la cabeza, a pesar de que yo tengo que doblar un poco las rodillas para que llegue hasta esa altura.

―Las cosas mejorarán―me promete―. Ten fe.

Pero no estoy seguro de si me queda algo de fe.

 **.X.**

La idea me la da Rory, una noche cuando empieza el verano.

Un montón de luciérnagas se amontonan en la pradera y él le pide permiso a mamá para usar uno de los frascos de cristal en que ella guarda el grano para que no se lo coman las ratas.

Salimos a los escalones de la casa, mamá con Posy apoyada en la cadera, Rory y Vick sujetando los frascos y yo sentado junto a la puerta mientras los vemos corretear a los bichos brillantes. Vick se lanza despavorido contra ellos, intentando meterlos a la fuerza en el frasco y como es de esperar los insectos vuelan en dirección contraria. Rory, mucho más contenido que él, se queda en su lugar y de no ser por el movimiento acompasado de su pecho al respirar, parecería una estatua.

Él espera pacientemente, como el frasco en una mano y la tapa en la otra, hasta que las luciérnagas se acercan confiadas y él, con un suave movimiento de su brazo, atrapa tres en su interior y luego enrosca la tapa.

Regresa a nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un Vick con los ojos llenos de lágrimas detrás de él.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que todo este tiempo he sido como Vick, corriendo de un lado al otro, luchando por atrapar a mi presa por la fuerza, cuando debía ser más como Rory y abogar por la paciencia, seguro de que, tarde o temprano, alguna acabaría cayendo en mi trampa.

 **.XI.**

Debo practicar por algunos días, hasta que finalmente consigo que me salga bien la trampa de lazo que encontré en un libro sobre el Distrito Cuatro. He tenido que adaptarla un poco porque inicialmente era un nudo que se utilizaba para atar mástiles en los barcos, pero con algunos cambio creo que podrá servir.

No estoy completamente seguro de si irá a funcionar una vez que la coloque en el bosque, porque no es como si pudiera practicar con mis hermanos o algo parecido, pero de momento, podría decirse que mis esperanzas penden de este pedazo de cuerda.

Me levanto una hora antes de lo acostumbrado y llego a la alambrada antes de que los agentes de paz pasen por aquí. Escucho con atención y una vez he descartado que la valla se encuentre encendida, me cuelo por debajo y atravieso los primeros metros del bosque corriendo. He mejorado un poco en el tema de ser sigiloso y mis pisadas no son tan notorias como eran antes. Elijo un lugar cerca del riachuelo que corre en paralelo a la alambrada, a un par de kilómetros, porque una de las primeras cosas que hacen los animales al despertar es saciar su sed.

Armo la trampa y me esmero para que salga exactamente como he practicado.

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente satisfecho, tapo el aro de cuerda que atrapará al animal con hojas caídas y me aparto tanto como puedo sin perderla de vista. Me acuesto boca abajo en el suelo y froto mi cuerpo con hierba y musgo, de manera que el aroma a bosque se superponga al mío. Y entonces espero.

Bostezo en silencio al menos una docena de veces y de cuando en cuando siento como mis párpados se cierran sin mi permiso, pero me doy golpecitos la cara y mantengo la mirada fija en la trampa, convencido de que lograré atraer a algún animal a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Los segundos se convierten en minutos y los minutos en horas. Algunos pájaros se mueven en la copa de los árboles, pero yo estoy enfocado en lo que sucede al nivel del suelo.

Cuando el cielo se tiñe de rosa, anunciando el inicio del día, suelto un suspiro resignado y empiezo a enderezarme, pero entonces escucho el chasquido de la rama que había utilizado para la trampa.

Me levanto en un segundo y corro en su dirección y estoy a punto de llorar cuando veo el cuerpo peludo retorciéndose en el aire.

Suelto un alarido de pura emoción mientras la criatura me observa con sus ojos asustados, como si intentara convencerme para que lo deje marchar, pero no tienen tanta suerte. Cuando coloco una mano sobre sus largas orejas el animal se agita con violencia, tratando de escapar, pero no dejo que eso me disuada. Lo sujeto con firmeza con una mano y con la otra saco el cuchillo de mi bolsillo. Lo veo a los ojos mientras deslizo la hoja afilada por su cuello y me concentro en la idea de lo felices que se pondrán todos cuando cenemos esta noche, en lugar de en la sensación de su sangre caliente deslizándose por mis manos.

 **.XII.**

―¿Gale?

Mamá seca sus manos en su delantal cuando entro a la casa y empalidece cuando me ve.

―¿Estás herido?

Sorprendido por su pregunta volteo hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que mi ropa está llena de sangre. Todo el asunto de matar a un animal resultó más sucio de lo esperado, pero la tranquilizo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras saco la bolsa plástica de mi mochila.

El pelaje pardo del conejo se ha manchado con la sangre, pero dejo la bolsa abierta sobre la mesa para que ella pueda ser testigo del pequeño milagro que contiene.

Tranquilizada por mi expresión, mamá se inclina y observa su contenido y una expresión sorprendida sale de su boca.

―¿De dónde…?

―Lo cacé yo― le explico.

―¿Lo cazaste? Gale, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ―pregunta ella y más que orgullosa, parece asustada.

Le explico, rápidamente, sobre mis excursiones al bosque y la veo empalidecer un poco con cada palabra, entonces ella abre la boca y de alguna manera sé que está a punto de prohibirme que vuelva a hacerlo y en consecuencia volveré al lugar en donde estaba hace unas semanas, donde no era nada más que una carga para mi familia. Empiezo a hablar demasiado aprisa.

Le suelto, sin tomar tiempo para tomar aire, que es imposible para mí el quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la observo sufrir, le hablo sobre la felicidad que sentí el día en que hizo la sopa con la perdiz que cayó del bosque y la forma en que volví a sentirme del mismo modo, después de que el conejo cayó en la trampa.

―Por favor― le suplico al final―. Por favor no me quites eso.

Y entonces sucede lo imposible y mi madre, tan fuerte como el acero, me abraza y se echa a llorar.

Sin saber qué hacer, mis brazos permanecen laxos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

―¿Por qué lloras? ―consigo balbucear cuando consigo que el nudo en mi garganta desaparezca.

―No quería… ―empieza ella, pero los sollozos hacen difícil que el resto de sus palabras salga de su boca―. No quería que tuvieras que crecer tan aprisa― dice por fin.

Mi cerebro finalmente convence a mi cuerpo de cooperar y yo me aferro a su cuerpo, delgado y fuerte, con ambos brazos, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras y prometiéndole que no me molesta hacerlo, siempre y cuando eso le garantice una vida mejor a mi familia.

―¡Oh, Gale! ―dice ella mientras me abraza con más fuerza―. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

No estoy seguro de qué responder a eso, así que en su lugar le doy palmaditas en la espalda hasta que ella consigue calmarse. Cuando se separa, la parte de arriba de su vestido está manchada con sangre.

―Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?

Asiento con la cabeza mientras un nuevo nudo se forma en mi garganta. Me gustaría poder decirle que yo la amo también, tanto que no soy capaz de seguirla viendo esforzarse tanto sin poder ayudar. Si pudiera hacer salir las palabras de mí, me encantaría explicarle que esta, aunque sangrienta, es la única manera que se me ocurre de demostrarle lo importante que es para mí mi familia y como estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para que salgamos adelante…

Pero no lo consigo.

En su lugar la beso en la frente y le digo que iré a lavarme para ir a la escuela.

Ella asiente.

―Tendremos una maravillosa cena esta noche― me promete y yo le sonrío―. Tus hermanos estarán felices― y con esas simples palabras me doy cuenta de que lo ha entendido. De que aún y cuando yo no sea capaz de ponerlo en palabras, ella sabe lo que siento.

―Gracias.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Estoy particularmente contenta hoy por haber cumplido con la entrega de este fic no tan al filo del plazo como pensé que lo haría. Afortunadamente el Gale niño ha sido noble conmigo y se ha escrito con relativa facilidad, así que aquí traigo mi aporte para el reto especial del amor. Espero que mi visión del amor de este personaje los haya convencido.**

 **Algunas cosas:**

 **1\. Las edades de los Hawthorne en este momento van así: Gale acaba de cumplir 14 años (es dos años y un par de meses mayor que Katniss, que por aquel entonces estaba por cumplir los 12). Rory tiene poco más de 8 años (unos meses de diferencia con respecto a Prim), Vick tiene 5 años y Posy es una recién nacida. Hazelle tiene 34 años.**

 **2\. Lo que sucede con Gale va en paralelo a lo que nos narra Katniss de su propia experiencia después de la muerte de los mineros. La situación de Gale fue menos crítica que la de Katniss en el sentido de que no estuvo cerca de morir de inanición y porque Hazelle sí asumió la responsabilidad por su familia, sin embargo resultaba igualmente complicada porque tenía más niños a su cargo.**

 **3\. No quise pintar a Gale como un super cazador desde el principio. Si bien es cierto tiene y tenía buenos instintos, no conocía el bosque de previo como Katniss y no contaba con armas adecuadas, por eso he querido pintarlo de ese modo aunque posteriormente mejoró mucho a punta de puro esfuerzo.**

 **4\. El primer encuentro de Gale y Katniss se desarrolló unos dos meses después de esta última sección, un día en el bosque. No quise dejar más que un guiño a la presencia de Katniss en el contexto porque no era mi intención analizar los sentimientos de Gale hacia ella, ya que quería enfocarme en otra clase de amor.**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y espero haberle hecho justicia al personaje.**

 **¿Sabían que pueden ganar sinsajos (la moneda del foro "El diente de león" dejando de reviews? También se ganan mi amor, así que ¡denme su opinión!**

 **Saludos, E.**


End file.
